Princess of the Soul Society
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: ONE-SHOT! the soul society finished the war with Aizen years ago and now they are in the middle of another battle, against demons. with new Captains, regained memories and a new ally how will it turn out and will the Soul Society accept the changes?


Miroku POV

The army of demons started flying towards the army of soul reapers and I knew that we weren't going to last long. Pressing the communication button on my earring that connected me to her,

"We need help. I plead for your assistance Milady." All of the soul reapers heard me because I yelled and Sango turned to me,

"Is she coming?"

"We can only hope. " I replied. Nodding in acceptance she turned back to the approaching army, ignoring all of the inquisitive stares we were getting because the story in the Soul Society is that we completely hate each other, seeing use work together is very rare.

"Hold them off as long as possible!" I yelled to the army of soul reapers "Help should be coming soon." There were even more questioning stares and the Sou-Taicho slammed his cane into the ground, quickly silencing everybody.

"Miroku-Taicho, San-Taicho, I command you tell me what is going on right now." He rumbled in his deep base.

"Sorry old man but we don't answer to you" Sango said with a smirk before the army of demons descended on them. After about 20 minutes of fighting the constant onslaught of demons the front line disappeared in a couple of flashes of pink light. All of the Soul Reapers stopped fighting and watched the constant stream of arrows coming from behind them severely decimate the enemies' forces.

"Sorry I'm late Sango, Miroku." An angelic voice came from the woods as a young girl walked out of the forest with a staff and huge boomerang strapped on to her back and a bow glowing pink in her hands. A murmur went through the crowd of soul reapers as the girl walked up, in front of the group of soul reapers and Sango and Miroku walked up, taking respective places to the side of her facing the army of demons.

"No problem Milady-"Miroku was cut off by Sango.

"You are perfectly on time," Sango finished for Miroku. The soul reapers were starting to get very confused because even the army of demons was starting to show fear. "May we be taken out of our confined forms, Milady?" Sango continued only serving to make the soul reapers more confused.

"Who are you?" the Sou-Taicho thundered "Who dares interrupt the war? Taichos, step back over here or be persecuted as traitors."

"No, no, no! That won't do! You don't have the supreme power here! Even Sango and Miroku are stronger than you in their true forms when they are not being suppressed!" The girl laughed, like this was the funniest thing in the world. When she turned back to the army of demons she made her bow disappear and reached onto her back for the boomerang and staff strapped there. She slid them off and threw one to each side, one to Sango and one to Miroku. " I RELEASE YOU OF YOUR SEALS!"

Sango and Miroku immediately grinned like no tomorrow and intoned as one "We will use the powers released to bring justice." That said they caught the weapons and were immediately surrounded in balls of light as their reiatsus' dropped off the face of the Earth. When the light resided Sango was in her taijiya's outfit with Hiraikotsu on her back and Miroku had his monk garbs and sealing beads on again. All Shinigami had their mouths open and jaws on the ground in surprise. The trio took their battle stances as the demon army finished reforming and charged at them, earning cries of fright from Sango and Miroku's friends.

All of the sudden you heard a yell of "HIRAIKOTSU!" and a boomerang came spinning out, completely demolishing the front line of defenses. Immediately after that you heard "KAZANA" and a good portion of the enemies were sucked into a tornado like wind tunnel. While this was happening the rest of the demons were being turned to ash in repetitive flashes of pink light. The army of thousands of demons was reduced to DUST by three attacks in a matter of minutes in front of the army of soul reapers that couldn't do anything about the army if they tried.

"I will not ask again! Who are you!" the Sou-taicho thundered, slamming his cane onto the grounds and releasing his reiatsu onto the trio who, to the surprise of the Shinigami army, stayed standing.

"Tell me, is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" The woman asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Rukia yelled at her, thinking the worst.

"I merely wish to say hello, I haven't seen him for a while because with all of you Soul Reapers there I couldn't come and visit."

"How do you know him?" Rukia asked, almost screaming at her. And she was about to answer but Ichigo arrived.

"What the hell is going on? Where did all of the Demons go?" he asked and he was about to ask more but his eyes landed on the group in the middle of the clearing and a smile broke out on his face. "Hey! You finally came back to visit!" He said, flachstepping up to her and swinging her in a circle , laughing. "is I safe to assume where the army went?"

"Of course? Do you really doubt me? you know I can protect myself. I am pleased you regained your powers and memories, it has been far to long and I am eager to have you home."

"Naturally, sweetheart." He said, then he noticed the two people standing next to her and went to greet them too. "Sango! Miroku! Nice to see you, well, remember you!" he said giving the high fives.

"Ichigo?" Kagome asked, "Did the rest of your family regain their memories too?"

"Yeah they regained them shortly after we finished our mission of defeating Aizen and we were about to come home before Sango and Miroku showed up and informed me of the Demon threat. I just finished erasing all of the memories of me in Karakura Town accept for the spiritually gifted and Yuzu, Karin and Tou-san should be getting here soon."

"Yay! It has been far too long since you all remembered me and I am curious to see if they have changed. I can't wait to be going home with the whole family."

"Oh yeah! How is my Mom doing? I figured she went back home once her Gigai got killed."

"yeah, she can't wait for you to be home."

"What is going on here? Ichigo, I thought your mother got eaten by the grand fisher? Who is she? What does she mean about memories and going home?" Rukia asked Ichigo, interrupting their converstion.

Ichigo turned to the forgotten audience and the look on his face was so serious it surprised all of the soul reaper who thought they knew him. "May I introduce Kagome Taisho, daughter of the King and Queen of the three worlds, Princess of the three worlds and Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi, her guardians, Taicho and Fukutaicho of squad zero."

"Ichi~go~! You didn't introduce your self!" Kagome sing-songed.

"Do I have to?" Ichigo whinned.

"Yup~!"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Kagome Taisho is my—"

"Fiance!" Kagome cheered, cutting him off and latching on to his arm, "We were supposed to be married but he had to help you guys with Aizen and couldn't remember me for that so we had to put the marrage off for 15 years but we will be getting married once he comes back to Heaven." She explained, effectively stunning all of the soul reapers around. "OMG!" She suddenly yelled.

"What!" Ichigo yelped, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to release your seal and illusions!" she placed a glowing hand on his forehead, "RELEASE!" she yelled as Ichigo was encased in a ball of black light. When the light receded he was in mugetsu zangetsu form with 1 katana, black, on his waist and one on his back, white (His hollow's sword).

While this was going on the rest of his family had shown up and had their seals released. This made Karin's hair grow longer and her figure to become more pronounced, Yuzu's hair turned dark brown-ish red and go into a pixie cut, and Isshin lost the beard and his hair grew to be like Zangetsu's. The soul reapers were digesting the changes when a senkaimon opened with the royal seal on it: a blue crescent moon with a pink globe in the inside and an arrow going through it. Five figures stepped through the door and came into view. One was a young boy with bright red hair that had a green bow in it that immediately launched himself at Kagome and Ichigo yelling "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" another figure assaulted them soon after yelling the same thing and turned out to be a young girl with short black hair in an orange checkered kimono.

The third figure to step out had all women swooning at the sight. He was a tall man with long silver hair and elf like ears. He simply stepped out, nodded at Kagome and Ichigo saying, "Imouto, Otouto" then walked over to Isshin to talk about politics.

The fourth and fifth people had their arms around each other. The male was wearing a red kimono and had dog ears in the middle of his silver hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. The girl was shorter with short white hair and red eyes that thwacked the male over the head when he yelled, "Hey gaki! Get over here! I haven't had a chance to beat your ass in 15 years! It's about time we spar!"

The oldest male announced that it was time to go so they all nodded their heads at the stunned soul reapers and walked through the gateway to heaven. That was the last time any of the soul reapers saw Ichigo Kurosaki until all of those who were friends with him got a wedding invitation 2 months later:

You are here by invited to witness the union between

Ichigo Kurosaki and Kagome Taisho

Location: Heaven. The invitation is your key

Time: Tomorrow night


End file.
